When You Don't Act
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Duo cant stand to be around the people he loves, but cant stand to leave them either. Is a Death fic.


Disclaimer: Dont own the character, or anything to do with Gundam wing! i dont sell thins for money, i write because i want to have fun or to get feeling out or to... anyway, the plot or whatever you want to call it is the only thing that is mine.

* * *

Have you ever had to watch as the ones you love fall in love with someone else and never see you? How about knowing it so you push them together with the one they love? You just stand back with that fake smile on your face, always happy for them while inside you just want to die. How about falling in love with four different people and having all four of them love someone other than you?

Can you imagine how I felt when all four didn't love me? You'd hope that at least one of them would love me, right? But apparently I make a better friend. None of them ever gave me even a second look. So I watched as Heero and Wufei made themselves lovers. I helped get the shy Quatre and too quiet Trowa together. And they never figured out that my smile was becoming fake more and more often. What could I do? I loved them but each loved one of the others. And I was left there, always the third wheel, always watching from behind as they moved forward with each other while I never moved.

I couldn't do it anymore. I can't stand to stay friends only with the people I love, but if I leave them I will die. So I decided not to let anyone watch me fall so far, so I will make it look like a homicide and I will disappear. Forever. I am sorry, but I cant take it anymore.

Elsewhere

"So we're going to tell Duo we all got together and would like him to join if he so wishes?" Quatre asked.

"Of course. After all he has done for us, we cant let him be all alone," Wufei said as if Quatre had asked a stupid question.

Quatre smiled, "You're right. That was-" Quatre stopped mid-sentence and went pale.

"What's wrong, Little One?" Trowa asked worriedly.

"Duo is gone! I can't feel him anymore! There are only two reasons I wouldn't be able to feel him and neither are good!"Quatre exclaimed. "He is either passed out or…"

Heero nodded, "Then let's find him!"

One Hour Later

The phone rang and Wufei picked it up, "This is Chang."

"Hello, do you happen to be Wufei Chang?" a strange lady asked.

Wufei frowned, "Yes."

The lady paused before telling him, "I'm sorry, but we found Duo Maxwell at 1:00 pm today. He was lying in a park, with several gunshot wounds. I'm sorry, Mr. Chang, but one went right through his heart. He never stood a chance. The police are looking for his killer. We do, however, need you to come down to the hospital ER to identify his body. Just as a precaution that we got the right person."

Half Hour Later

Heero looked at Duo Maxwell's face and nodded to the person waiting to find out if it was really him. Heero slowly walked out of the room and was greeted by the other threes worried faces. He nodded and Quatre sank to the floor and began to cry heavily. Trowa comforted him, despite tears rolling down his own cheek.

Later that night after Trowa had taken Quatre to bed, Heero stared at Wufei for a long time. Finally Wufei looked up at Heero. "Are you all right?" Wufei asked worriedly. None of them were really all right, but he didn't know how else to word it.

"No," Heero responded.

"What's the matter?" Wufei asked.

Heero was silent for a minute, but finally began to speak as tears began rolling down his face. "We were so stupid. We should have figured it out. He stopped talking so much, his smiles were getting faker, he started looking so miserable, and Quatre stopped feeling his emotions completely. How could we not tell something was wrong and act faster?"

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked as he gathered Heero into his arms.

Heero looked up into Wufei's face and whispered brokenly, "He wasn't murdered." Wufei froze as he realized what Heero was insinuating. Then tears began to roll down his own cheeks.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! please R&R but just faving it would be fine! Just another of my really short really sad deathfics... sorry... depression has its tolls... :)


End file.
